bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ggio Vega
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = 7 maja''Bleach'' Official Character Book UNMASKED, kartoteka postaci95 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 163 cm | waga = 48 kg | poprzednia przynależność =Armia Arrancarów Aizena | poprzedni zawód =Arrancar #26 Fracción Baraggana | poprzedni zespół =Números | poprzedni partner = Baraggan Louisenbairn, Choe Neng Poww, Abirama Redder, Findorr Calius, Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Nirgge Parduoc | bazy operacyjne = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Tigre Estoque | debiut w mandze = Tom 37, Rozdział 318 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 203 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japoński głos = Tetsuya Kakihara | galeria = tak }} jest #26 Arrancarem w armii Sōsuke Aizena oraz jednym z Fracción 2 Espady - Baraggana Louisenbairna. Wygląd Ggio jest szczupłym, Arrancarem z krótkim, dość niechlujnym kucykiem, złotymi oczami oraz delikatną, wręcz kobiecą twarzą. Ze wszystkich Fracción Baraggana jest najniższy. Pozostałości jego maski Hollowa przypominają szczękę tygrysa szablozębnego, umiejscowioną na czubku jego głowy, jak kask. Położenie dziury Hollowa jest nieznane. Ggio nosi standardowy strój Arrancara, jednak jest on dostosowany do jego sylwetki, gdzie zostaje miejsce na otwór w okolicy klatki piersiowej. Ma on podwinięte rękawy, dłuższy niż inni kołnierz oraz białe hakama, tak jak każdy. Buty są podobne do obuwia kolegi Choe Neng Powwa, przypominające zwyczajne buty do treningu sztuk walki (w anime są to normalne buty Arrancara). Jego hakama wydaje się być nieco inne od pozostałych. Jest ono bardziej obcisłe oraz nie ma zmarszczek. Osobowość Stosunek Ggio w walce jest podobny do kapitan Suì-Fēng, która jest jego przeciwnikiem w Sztucznej Karakurze. Oboje są spokojni, lojalni swojemu szefowi oraz antagonistyczni wobec swoich podwładnych, jednak Vega jest zarozumiały, egoistyczny i trochę zbyt dumny. Podobnie jak jego koledzy Fracción darzy swojego pana ogromnym szacunkiem, mówiąc do niego "jego wysokość". Podczas bitwy ma tendencje do wyśmiewania swoich przeciwników, mówiąc im co powinni zrobić zanim on sam zainterweniował, dodając, że on by tak postąpił, po czym zaciekle zaczyna atakować, co wybija ich z równowagi. Nie lubi być niedoceniany, ponieważ wtedy denerwuje się i używa wszelkich środków, by dowieść swojej siły. Ma dużą wiedzę na temat stanowisk w Soul Society. Wie, że jeśli Shinigami nosi haori, to jest kapitanem, do tego wie dużo o 2 Dywizji, znając ich mocne strony, jakimi są prędkość i walka wręcz. Fabuła Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|Ggio, Baraggan i reszta Fracción w Sztucznej Karakurze Ggio po raz pierwszy pojawia się wraz ze swoim panem - Baragganem Louisenbairnem oraz resztą jego Fracción w Sztucznej Karakurze, w celu pokonania Gotei 13 i przejęcia miasta. Po tym jak Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto więzi Aizena, Gina i Tōsena w ognistym więzieniu swojego Shikai, Baraggan przejmuje kontrolę nad całą Espadą i ich podwładnymi. Ggio wraz z resztą Fracción wyciągają tron Espady, na którym zasiada. Louisenbairn odkrywa, że podłoże Reiatsu, na którym się znajdują jest stworzone sztucznie, a prawdziwe miasto zostało przeniesione do Soul Society. Wie, że za przeniesienie odpowiadają filary wysunięte najdalej na wschód, zachód, północ i południe od repliki, i jeśli zostaną zniszczone, to miasto wróci na swoje miejsce. Dowiaduje się od kapitana głównodowodzącego, że strzegą ich dwaj porucznicy i oficerowie. Espada stwierdza, że skoro filarów bronią mrówki, to po prostu wyśle tam smoki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 319 Na miejsce Shinigami zostają wysłani Choe Neng Poww, Abirama Redder, Charlotte Chuhluhourne oraz Findorr Calius. Wszyscy zostają pokonani, a Baraggan wpada we wściekłość. Zamierza podjąć działania w tej sprawie, jednak Ggio uspokaja go i mówi, że będzie walczył w jego obronie, a on powinien po prostu siedzieć i patrzeć. Nirgge Parduoc trafia na porucznika Suì-Fēng, a Ggio na samą kapitan.Bleach manga; Rozdział 328 thumb|right|Ggio Vega vs Suì-Fēng Podczas walki z Suì-Fēng, Ggio zaczyna komentować, że porucznik Marechiyo Ōmaeda zaczyna tracić grunt pod nogami przez jego towarzysza, na co kapitan odpowiada, że jej to nie obchodzi, a on powinien uczyć się na własnych błędach. Suì-Fēng następnie kopie Vegę, po czym wykonuje zaklęcie wiążące i przygniata Ggio do budynku swoim Shitotsu Sansen. Gdy kapitan szykuje się na wykończenie Arrancara, uwalniając swoją Suzumebachi, ten mówi jej, aby go nie lekceważyła.Bleach manga; Rozdział 330 Strzela swoim Cero w budynek, na którym jest wbity i niszczy go, uwalniając się. Wykorzystuje Sonído, aby pojawić się za nią. Mówi jej, że skoro jej Shikai zabija w dwóch uderzeniach, to powinna użyć Shunpo i go wykończyć kiedy miała okazję, dodając, że on by tak postąpił. Odrzuca następnie Suì-Fēng, mówiąc, że skoro jest kapitanem 2 Dywizji, to powinna być biegła w walce wręcz i szybkich krokach, po czym drwi z niej. Następnie uwalnia swoje Resurrección - Tigre Estoque.Bleach manga; Rozdział 331 Używa pocisków ze swojej maski w postaci kłów i przybija kapitan do budynku. Leci w jej stronę, jednak zostaje powstrzymany przez Marechiyo swoim Gegetsuburi. Następnie łapie go, krzycząc do swojej kapitan, aby go wykończyła, jednak Ggio każe zejść mu z drogi i ładuje Cero w porucznika. Suì-Fēng broni go, mówiąc, że teraz będzie walczyć na poważnie, a wcześniej chciała tylko poznać moc uwolnienia Arrancarów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 332 thumb|left|Porażka Ggio Po tym, jak Suì-Fēng przyznała, że teraz zamierza walczyć na poważnie, Ggio denerwuje się za to, że go lekceważy, po czym aktywuje swoją bojową formę Resurrección - Tigre Estoque El Sabre, przekształcając się w większe, umięśnione stworzenie. Zanim zdoła cokolwiek zrobić, kapitan pojawia się za nim, a on uświadamia sobie, że ta zdążyła go trafić 2 razy. Mimo, że wydaje się, że uderzyła go w dwa różne miejsca (plecy i klatka piersiowa), to jednak został on przebity w to samo płuco z obydwu stron, gdzie trucizna pokryła się ze sobą i zaczęła działać. To pokazuje, że jad Suzumebachi działa na każdego i może być użyty nie tylko w tym samym punkcie uderzenia. Vega umiera, a dokładniej znika i jest ostatnim Fracción Baraggana, który został do pokonania.Bleach manga; Rozdział 333 Moce i Umiejętności frame|right|Cero Ggio Cero: Jak wielu Arrancarów Ggio może wystrzelić Cero w kolorze magenta''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 222 i ładuje je w swojej lewej dłoni. Jest wystarczająco silne, aby zniszczyć wysoki budynek, co pozwala uwolnić się z Bakudō 30 poziomu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 331, strona3 Ekspert walki wręcz: Jest dobrze obeznany w walce wręcz, potrafi walczyć prawie (kapitan poznawała przeciwnika, więc ukrywała swą prawdziwą siłę) na równi z Suì-Fēng, która obok swojej mistrzyni jest najsilniejsza w walce wręcz w całym Soul Society. Wykorzystuje ataki gdy przeciwnik najmniej się ich spodziewa.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 330-333 Ekspert walki mieczem: Jest bardzo biegły w walce mieczem, będąc w stanie podjąć walkę z Suì-Fēng, używa także ostrzy, które są zamocowane na jego nadgarstkach w uwolnionej formie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 332, strony 9-14 Jego technika polega na szybkich i niespodziewanych atakach, jednak atakuje też z zamiarem złapania swojego przeciwnika, wspomagając się techniką szybkich kroków, trzymając uchwyt miecza odwrotnie, podobnie jak kapitan 2 Dywizji. Ekspert Sonído: Jest bardzo biegły w Sonído. Z łatwością potrafi posługiwać się tą techniką oraz dotrzymać kroku Suì-Fēng, która jednak nie dawała z siebie 100% możliwości. Czasem porusza się znacznie szybciej by zaskoczyć przeciwnika. Używa go też do uniku prawie każdego ataku, kontratakując. Wysoka moc duchowa: Jako Arrancar i Fracción, Ggio ma dużą ilość energii duchowej. Zanpakutō thumb|right|Zanpakutō Ggio ; po hiszpańsku "Tygrysi Rapier", a japońsku "Szybki Wiatr Tygrysiego Kła": W zapieczętowanej formie przypomina zwykłą katanę z jasnożółtym uchwytem i srebrną, owalną tsubą ze szczelinami w środku na jego obu końcach. Charakteryzuje się obusiecznym, prostym ostrzem, przypominając kodachi. right|thumb|Tigre Estoque * Resurrección: Komendą uwalniającą Zanpakutō jest . Po uwolnieniu Ggio zmienia się nieznacznie. Jego wygląd bardziej przypomina tygrysa i jest bardziej kobiecy. Zyskuje czerwone paski na policzkach i czole. Maska staje się lekko wydłużona z tyłu, a zęby z przodu głowy są bardziej wyraźne. Jego kurtka nieco się zmienia. Na klatce piersiowej oraz na spodniach do kolan pojawiają się czarne, grube paski. Biały materiał zasłania uda, a buty sięgają aż do kolan. Stopy, kolana i łokcie pokryte są kocim futrem. Największą przemianę zyskuje miecz Ggio, gdzie teraz są to dwa ostrza przymocowane do nadgarstków. Jego warkocz jest teraz dłuższy i grubszy, sięgając aż do kolan. Na tym widnieją na nim czarno-złote paski, na których końcu przymocowany jest czarny prostokąt. W pewnych scenach widać, że prawdopodobnie potrafi machać nim jak ogonem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 331, strony 1-7 : Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: thumb|right|Misil Diente :* ; po hiszpańsku "Ząb Antyrakietowy", a japońsku "Podwójne Strzały Kłów": Ggio dowodzi, że potrafi wystrzelić pociski ze swojej maski. Są na tyle silne, aby wbić się w budynek oraz unieruchomić przeciwnika.Bleach manga; Rozdział 332, strona 15 thumb|right|Tigre Estoque El Sable :* ; po hiszpańsku "Tygrysi Rapier Szabli", a japońsku "Szybki Wiatr Tygrysiego Kła Wielkich Mieczy": Vega nazywa tą formę, jako "formę bojową" Tigre Estoque. W tej formie jest znacznie silniejszy. Umiejętności jakie nabywa w tej formie są nieznane, ponieważ zaraz po transformacji zostaje zabity. Prawdopodobnie zmienia się jego siła, jednak nic nie wiadomo o jego prędkości.Bleach manga; Rozdział 333, strona 8 Ciekawostki * Jest jednym z dwóch Fracción Baraggana, których wygląd po uwolnieniu zmienia się dwukrotnie, jednak nie jest to drugi etap Resurrección. Drugim Fracción jest Abirama Redder. Cytaty * (Do Suì-Fēng) "Nie bagatelizuj mnie suko!" * (Do trzymającego go Marechiyo Ōmaedy, w którego stronę ładuje Cero) "Zejdź mi z oczu." Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Fracción Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Números en:Ggio Vega